Chica
by Squideena
Summary: Chica's P.O.V. A bit closer to Fnaf 2, and please remember that in this story, Bonnie is a girl. Yes, I know he's a dude, but I wanted to try something different. Hope you enjoy! Kinda short.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Chica. At least, that's what everybody has come to call me. I... have no memory of my childhood, or... what happened two weeks ago. All I can remember is... the Purple Man.

After hours were fine. The staff let us roam around at night, let us talk in private conversations. Freddy and Bonnie and I would usually just play Restaurant, while Foxy slunk off to Pirate's Cove.

He always stayed in there, only rarely coming out. And he always was in a sad mood... we used to be the best of friends. I don't know what happened, but I have a feeling he does.

"Hey, Waitress Chica! Can I order now?" Freddy called out to me, snapping me out of my haze.

I walked as fast as I could to them. "Of course. What shall you have, sir?"

Bonnie snickered as Freddy smiled. "I shall have the cheese pizza. You, Bonnie?"

"I'll get the classic Hawaiian."

I bowed as far as I could, still getting used to my body. _Was_ it my body? Surprisingly, when I got to the kitchen, Foxy was standing there, a kitchen spoon in his hand.

"Foxy?"

"He dropped the spoon. And stayed there.

"Foxy, are... am I interrupting anything?"

"No, no... I just be thinking lass, that be all."

I shrugged and pulled out a recipe book. I flipped to Hawaiian Pizza, and got to work. Foxy just stood there, watching.


	2. Chapter 2

When I had popped both pizzas out of the oven, Foxy finally twitched. Then sighed. His voice was so monotone when he spoke.

"Have ye ever felt... alive?"

"What do you mean?"

He shook his head. "Never mind. I'll be goin' now, lass. Good night."

He ran out of the kitchen. I sighed. He never seemed happy. Suddenly, an image flashed in my mind. A young girl with blonde hair... killed, lying on the ground. I shuddered and blinked. What the heck was that?

Trembling, I served the pizza to Freddy and Bonnie. Bonnie was acting... strange. She started sitting with her legs wide open, like a boy. Talking in a deeper voice, which seemed to creep Freddy out.

"Here's your pizza. Enjoy."

Freddy smiled. "I won't forget the tip."

I smiled back, and headed to the kitchen. A clock ticked endlessly, chiming every hour, just like now. It was 4:00 in the morning. I glanced at Pirate's Cove. the curtains were drawn shut, the old wooden sign that declared 'SORRY! OUT OF ORDER' with a gash in the grain.

"Poor Foxy. I'll go cheer him up."

I walked until I was inside Pirate's Cove. Foxy was curled up in a corner, shuddering. Soft music played from a music box.

"Foxy? Are you okay?"

What he did terrified me. He looked at me. Yet his eyes were black as night, with white glowing dots in the center. He screeched at me. I screamed and ran out of the Cove as quick as I could. Had Foxy just... screeched at me?

"What happened, Chica?!" Freddy hugged me.

I pointed at the Cove. "Something's not right. Foxy is... is... he screeched at me!"


	3. Chapter 3

Freddy looked at Bonnie, who had just burped and said nothing.

"What? I'm not exactly a girl, now am I?"

Freddy and I looked at her- what the heck did she mean?!

"Uh, Bonnie... you _are_ a girl." I said.

Bonnie scoffed. _"Yeah,_ right. Whatever. What's this 'bout Foxy?"

I snapped back to attention. "He screeched at me. You better take a look."

We all ran into the Cove, and found Foxy still huddled in a corner. He looked back at us, his eyes still black. I frowned.

"Foxy, you alright?" Freddy took a step forward. Foxy lowered his eyelids.

"Step away, Fazbear. Ye be in danger."

Freddy stepped back. He whispered into my ear. "I think we better leave him alone. Give him some time."

I scoffed at this idea. "No. I will talk to him."

Freddy escorted Bonnie out and shook his head while doing it. I took baby steps until I reached Foxy. I touched his shoulder. He snapped his gaze at me, and his eyes returned to normal.

"I'm sorry, Chica. I've just been havin' these weird... flashbacks."

I smiled. "It's okay. Now, get in position- it's almost six."

He nodded. I got out of Pirate's Cove, and stood beside Freddy. The sun rose, and the door to the pizzeria opened. The man was different than the one who always came in- this man had four boxes.

"Alright, ya robots. Let's get you packed up and ready to go."

I looked frantically at Bonnie. She looked back, her expression unrecognizable.

_What does he mean? Go where?_


	4. Chapter 4

I saw the man disassemble Freddy, then Bonnie. He walked towards me, wrench in hand. I couldn't do anything- it was against policy to harm a human. So he took out bolts, one by one.

* * *

I turned on. Looked around. Gasped at what I saw. Freddy had been messed with. Bonnie was missing a face and an arm. Foxy looked even more torn up than usual. I tried to get up, to walk to Foxy, but I couldn't move.

"FOXY!" I shouted.

He turned on and looked at me. "I don't know what happened, lass. One minute, we was fine, the next shipped to a different pizzeria." He nodded to my arms. "And ye might want to be looking at yerself."

I looked at my arms. I HAD NO HANDS! I felt with my wires around my face- my jaw had been stretched beyond repair.

"What happened?!"

"I told ye, lass."

I couldn't believe it. Then I figured something- if we were allowed to turn on, then it must be night. I stood up with great effort, and so did Foxy. He opened the door for me. I looked around- this pizzeria was much brighter. I had a feeling I knew where the stage would be.

I walked to that spot, and got upset.

We had been replaced.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of Chica's story! I've been thinking about it, and I don't know if in Foxy's P.O.V. I should go to the setting of FNAF 3, since Phantom Bonnie doesn't appear, and since the era is 30 years later. Tell me what you guys think. Also, I hope you guys liked this story, since it was created for people with little time on their hands(like me). Anyways, hope you fave and follow, for I have more delights coming in store. Squideena out!**


End file.
